Kung Fu Panda: El Ocaso de la Paz
by Grulla16
Summary: La situación en la que se encuentra China no es nada buena, el valle de la paz no es el único afectado por esto y cuando todo esto estalle, ¿Alguien podrá salvar a China de una guerra inminente?
1. Prólogo

**Hola, doy aviso de que esta es la primera vez que escribo, así que cualquier consejo que me den para seguir escribiendo no estaría muy mal, bueno aqui comienza.**

* * *

**Kung Fu Panda: El Ocaso De La Paz**

Prólogo:

Habían pasado unos meses luego de la derrota de Lord Shen, los guerreros del Valle de la Paz se retiran victoriosos de la ciudad dejando su marca imborrable en la ciudad, los maestros de la Ciudad de Gongmen reparan los daños que produjo la batalla, que ha dejado vidas perdidas, familias sin hogar, tristes recuerdos, y sobre todo, un hueco en el corazón de la gente que ya está harta de tanto sufrimiento. La Ciudad de Gongmen es una de las ciudades más importantes de China y el emperador no muestra tanto interés por los ciudadanos de Gongmen, así que manda a uno de sus concejales para que gobierne allí por él hasta que decida qué hacer. Fueron unos meses muy tranquilos en las vidas de los guerreros, los mismos casos de delincuencia que ellos podían resolver, no había nada imposible para ellos, todo era perfecto.

La paz es algo que, como muchas otras cosas, no puede durar, y desafortunadamente llegará el momento en el que nuevamente tendrán que luchar por defenderla de las garras del mal, pero en este caso, el enemigo es de un poder formidable que supera a todo lo que han conocido hasta ahora, las vidas de los héroes del Valle de la Paz está en peligro, como todo aquel que decida hacerle frente a este villano.

La felicidad durara poco, una lástima para todos, aquella vieja cabra de Gongmen ya lo sabía, pero ese conocimiento no se podía transmitir, no mientras ella estuviera encerrada. Solo su hermana podrá predecir a tiempo lo que se avecina, pero, ¿Llegará a tiempo a la ciudad más importante de China para prevenir a todos los puntos de China de aquel peligro que se acerca?

* * *

**Bueno en unos días publico el primer capitulo, los que quieran dejen comentarios y bueno, hasta entonces.**


	2. Capítulo 1: Tiempos Felices

**Hola querido lector, subo este primer capitulo ahora, que tenia pensado subir el viernes pasado pero me quede sin internet, así que lo hice un poco mas largo de lo que pensaba hacerlo, de cualquier forma aqui esta.**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece.**

**Derechos reservados, propiedad de Dreamworks Animation Studios.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tiempos Felices**

"E_spero no llegar tarde, no me lo perdonarían"_

* * *

Ya salía el sol para declararle a la gente que ya era hora de levantarse, con un cielo radiante y sin nubes desde el horizonte, parecía el día perfecto desde, bueno, hace tiempo que no se veía un día como este, esto era perfecto. El valle se estaba iluminando poco a poco y estaba dejando a un lado la oscuridad de la noche. Otro día, igual que siempre, pero uno mejor que otros.

* * *

El inmaculado cielo reflejado en las lagunas que había cerca de los montes hacía notar el silencio que habitaba por esos lugares, se notaba que la paz que había era completa. A diferencia de que en el valle la paz era algo muy breve, allí los problemas con los bandidos, ladrones y otros, parecía algo normal que pasaba unas veces por semana, y que todo esto era solucionado por Po y los 5 Furiosos, ya que eran los héroes predilectos del valle, y queridos por la mayoría de los habitantes.

El Palacio de Jade ya estaba completamente iluminado, los guerreros que entrenaban allí estaban despiertos, el maestro Shifu también lo estaba, había meditado rutinariamente como lo hacía siempre. Hasta la fecha ya habían pasado 6 meses desde la partida de la Ciudad de Gongmen, hasta ahora solo Shifu y Po han alcanzado la paz interior, algo básico en el camino del Kung Fu, los únicos dos del valle en poder alcanzarla.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento diario de siempre, Po decide visitar a su padre en el restaurante como buen hijo que era. En cambio, los 5 furiosos ya tenían sus planes para el día y tenían la intención de pasarla bien, todos la tenían.

Po: Adiós chicos ─decía, bajando las escaleras.

5 Furiosos: Adiós ─dijeron al unísono, esperando su regreso para la cena.

Al ser algo rutinario, los 6 no le daban mucha importancia, era normal, a pesar de los peligros que hay allí afuera, todos siempre volvían en una pieza, no había peligro del cual ellos no pudieran encargarse.

* * *

El valle ya había crecido bastante en los últimos meses, la gente venía de varios lugares en busca de oportunidades y éste lugar parecía el indicado. En él ya habían aldeanos paseando por los caminos que habían, dispuestos a aprovecharlo al máximo para hacer lo que tenían pensando hacer.

Lim: Hola Ning, ¿la misma cantidad de siempre? ─Preguntó Lim, el ganso de las manzanas.

Ning: Si, la misma ─Le respondió Ning, otra gansa de las que vivía en la parte norte del valle.

Lim: Bien, aquí tienes.

Ning: Gracias ─le dijo la ave, agradeciéndole por las manzanas─. Ah, y ¿Cuándo volverá Yu a vender naranjas?

Lim: Emm… no tengo idea, ya lo había olvidado.

Ning: Mmm… bueno, avísame cuando él vuelva, me gustaría volver a hablar con él. ─Se despedía ella para ir a su casa─. Adiós.

Lim: Adiós.

En realidad él no lo había olvidado, luego de que Yu, el ganso de las naranjas, por accidente perdiera los fondos camino a la casa en donde ambos guardaban el dinero que ganaban y que también usaban para comprar más mercancías, desde entonces Yu tuvo que irse de viaje para buscar un nuevo empleo en otra aldea y así reponer el dinero y volver a casa. Este problema que tenían ambos gansos fue hace un par de semanas, pero hace ya un par de días Lim dejó de recibir las cartas que le mandaba Yu. Aunque a él no le importa lo que le pase, en cuanto reponga el dinero perdido, a pesar de que ambos fueron muy buenos amigos en los buenos tiempos, las responsabilidades no se podían dejar de lado. Sin embargo, la gente extrañaba a Yu, su simpatía, su alegría, su presencia y más hacían falta en el valle, no era lo mismo sin él, al menos, tal vez para el resto de los aldeanos.

* * *

En el restaurante del Sr. Ping los clientes eran habitualmente los mismos, los fideos que se hacían allí eran los mejores que había en toda la zona y los comensales eran leales a este cocinero, que siempre los dejaba con los estómagos satisfechos. Al llegar, Po entro al restaurante para saludar a los clientes como lo hacía siempre.

Po: Hola Sra. Yun, ¿Vio a mi padre por aquí? ─Preguntó, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Sra. Yun: Lo siento Po, pero hace 20 minutos que no lo veo en la cocina, seguro debe estar en su habitación.

Po: Gracias.

Sra. Yun: Adiós.

La casa en la que vivían el ganso y el panda era más grande de lo era antes, desde que Po destruyó el restaurante completo al luchar con mono contra unos bandidos, la casa tendría 2 habitaciones además de la cocina, pero con las mismas características del exterior de las que tenía antes.

Últimamente el Sr. Ping se sentía algo desanimado, tal vez solo o aburrido, pero el guerrero dragón no tenía problema en levantarle el ánimo, era su hijo, adoptivo, pero a su padre no le importó nunca ya que se querían el uno para el otro, eran una familia de dos que podía hacer lo que quisiera si se lo pensaran, un buen par.

Mientras Po subía las escaleras se escuchaban algunos ronquidos, enseguida él se puso a subir los escalones con más suavidad pero no mucha, ya que él sabía que su padre a veces era de sueño pesado.

Al llegar a su habitación, muy similar a la que él tenía al lado de esta, sólo que más limpia y ordenada que la del panda, con muchos dibujos del panda de bebe, los mejores momentos que vivió su padre con él reflejadas en decenas de pinturas y hojas de papel que había pegados en las paredes.

De repente, el ronquido paró, el ganso se despertó y se levantó de la cama. El ganso no había notado la presencia del panda sino hasta que el panda pisara un tablón que no estaba bien clavado al suelo, el Sr. Ping se volteó y vio a su único hijo contemplándolo desde su habitación.

Sr. Ping: ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Po? ─Preguntó con un tono de sorpresa.

Po: Te estaba buscando papá, yo vine a ayudarte a cocinar. ─Respondió, pensando que con esa respuesta podría dejar tranquilo al ganso.

Sr. Ping: Ah sí, los clientes, que tal si me esperas un minuto, quiero arreglarme un poco.

Po: Esta bien, te espero.

Sr. Ping: Gracias hijo.

Mientras Po se iba a su habitación, el Sr. Ping se puso su gorro de cocinero, arreglo su cama y dio unos pasos hasta su mesa, mientras contemplaba una imagen de él cargando a Po de bebé con sus alas, suspiró y se le brotaron unas lágrimas casi invisibles para algunos ojos.

Po: ¿Ya estás listo padre? ─Preguntó su hijo con una voz un poco más fuerte desde su habitación.

Sr. Ping: Ah sí, ya lo estoy hijo. ─Respondió con una voz lo más relajada posible para él─, sólo dame unos segundos….

Se tomó esos segundos para limpiarse esas pequeñas lágrimas, no quería que su hijo sospechara. Salió de su habitación para ir con el panda, que ya lo esperaba fuera de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras juntos, evitando pensar en aquella carta que se encontraba en uno de los cajones que había en su habitación, algo cuyo contenido de esta le causaba dolor.

* * *

El valle, al ser un poco grande de lo que era antes, se había clasificado por los lugareños, según los gustos de cada uno, en base a lo que abunda en cada parte.

En la parte Norte del valle se concentraban las casas, era lo mejor de esa zona, la tierra era más firme de ese lado y eso facilitaba la construcción de más edificaciones. En la parte Sur abundaban las ferias y las tiendas, era la parte más iluminada del lugar ya que cada semana se hacía una fiesta y los faroles y adornos se quedaban siempre en el mismo lugar para no volver a colocarlos. En la parte Este se encontraba el único camino construido de entrada y salida, pero era, por sobre todas las demás, la más colorida, la que más plantas, flores y árboles tenía. Y en la parte Oeste, esa era, además de la parte Sur, la más concurrida, allí se encontraban los bares, lugares para disfrutar de noche, al igual que en la otra parte, pero estas eran en lugares cerrados y otras cosas más, había más concurrencia en esta parte de cierto tipo de habitantes que en cualquier otra, pero también la más violenta, siempre habían problemas por esa parte, era el trabajo de los guardias asegurar la paz por allá, lo que sí hacían, pero muy violentamente; esta era la zona más salvaje de todas. Todo esto es el Valle de la Paz, pero ya se va pareciendo más a una ciudad.

En la parte del Centro se encontraban los restaurantes, las tiendas para comprar ropas y demás artículos y también los edificios importantes como la Jefatura, entre otras; esta era la zona, por así decirla, la más civilizada, y por tanto, la más importante de todas.

* * *

Ya era de tarde, el Palacio de Jade se encontraba casi vacío, los 5 no se encontraban allí, habían salido al valle y el maestro Shifu se fue a meditar a la Cueva de la Armonía, un lugar a media oscuras de día y de noche, un buen lugar para buscar la paz, él ya lo tenía pero los 5 no, y él sólo buscaba tranquilidad, sólo eso.

Los 5 habían bajado las escaleras para irse a la ciudad. Mono se fue al lado Norte para ver a un viejo amigo que conoció hace unas semanas; Víbora al lado Sur para disfrutar de la música y el baile; Tigresa se dirigió al lado Este para buscar tranquilidad y observar el paisaje; y Mantis, como hacía de vez en cuando fue al lado Oeste, tenía un bar preferido al que frecuentaba por allí, de paso saludaba a algunos ciudadanos de los que conociera.

A diferencia de los demás, Grulla se había ido al lado del Centro para ir a la Central de Correo, a menudo él recibía cartas de una vieja amiga que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo, así que para mantenerse en contacto usaron las cartas como medio de comunicación. El ave al entrar al lugar no vio nada diferente de lo que era, un salón no muy grande, probablemente el doble de largo de lo que media su habitación, pero no servía para albergar a una fila larga, por lo que requerían empleados nuevos, también se veía muy monótono, tenía pinturas colgadas en las paredes, la habitación por dentro era totalmente de color verde claro, con un techo cerrado, papeles en las mesas y otros papelitos tirados en el suelo duro de madera, no respetaban la limpieza, lo que molestaba a la única encargada de limpieza que había, las demás se fueron porque no les pagaban lo suficiente, ella vivía sola en una casa pequeña, el dinero que ganaba era poco pero aun así le servía para vivir.

Grulla: Hola, vine a retirar una carta.

Lee: De acuerdo, espera unos minutos para que te lo traiga ─respondió el empleado, ya que él era uno de los encargados del correo, conocía donde estaba cada carta, sobre o cualquier otra cosa que llegaba y para quien estaba destinaba, eso le ahorraba tiempo, sin duda se merecía ser el empleado del mes.

Grulla: Bien, espero.

Mientras el ave se dirigía a una de las sillas que había enfrente de las paredes, Kim se encaminaba para limpiar por esa parte.

Kim: Me temo que tendrán que esperar para sentarse ─anuncio la oveja ya cansada de tanto trabajar a los que estaban sentados.

Grulla: ¿Quieres que te ayude a limpiar? ─pregunto con buenas intenciones.

Kim: ¿Tú quieres ayudar? Bien, busca una escoba y limpia por aquella esquina ─contesto, apuntando con su escoba hacia otra esquina.

Grulla: Si, pero ¿dónde está la otra escoba?

Kim: Allá ─apuntando nuevamente hacia el pasillo.

Él dio unos pasos para buscar la escoba por el pasillo, que también era verde, siguió caminando y siguió viendo puertas cerradas, finalmente encontró una que tenía escrito "Sala de Limpieza". Entro y agarró una escoba, salió, cerró la puerta y regreso a donde estaba Kim y se dispuso a barrer la parte que ella le indico.

* * *

En otro lugar, Víbora recorría los distintos puestos de ropa que había esparcidos en los bordes de los caminos, ya que estaban llenos de curiosos que querían cosas que no sabían lo que eran.

Ella camino hasta un puesto de regalos donde había una joven cabra atendiendo.

Vendedora: Hola, ¿qué le apetece comprar?

Víbora: Hola, quiero esos listones brillantes que están allá ─dijo, apuntando con su cola.

Vendedora: Bien, aquí tienes ─contesto, metiendo los listones en una bolsita roja─. Son 15 Yuanes.

Víbora: Bien ─respondió tras la compra.

Vendedora: Adiós, vuelva pronto.

Mientras ella, con la bolsa ya en su poder, iban caminando por las calles, ya se hacía de noche, así que ella ya se puso en marcha de volver al Palacio antes de que Po sirviera la cena.

* * *

Cuando la reptil ya llegaba al final de las escaleras se encontró con Mono y Mantis sentados en unos de los escalones.

Víbora: Hola chicos, ¿Cómo les fue? ─preguntó con rostro alegre.

Ellos: Mal ─respondieron.

Víbora: ¿Por qué?

Mantis: Cuando llegué a donde tenía pensado ir, la puerta estaba cerrada, al parecer los dueños también se tomaron el día para descansar ─respondió con cara de desilusión.

Víbora: Ah, ¿y tú Mono?

Mono: Mi amigo no estaba, no sé, capaz se durmió y no me escucho, pero no me abrió la puerta y como empezaba a hacer frio por allí me volví temprano ─contó, con la misma expresión en su cara.

Víbora: Ah bueno, ¿Po ya llegó?

Ellos: Si, hace 20 minutos.

Víbora: Gracias, nos vemos arriba.

Ellos: Igualmente.

Ella entro al palacio, entró a su habitación y dejo su pequeña bolsa en el suelo. En el palacio ya habían llegado 4 de los 6 en total. Shifu también había llegado 5 minutos luego de Víbora y sólo faltaban el ave y la felina. Cada vez se hacía más oscura la noche, ya era momento de volver.

* * *

La luna estaba totalmente blanca y visible a la distancia, ésta iluminaba la noche con gran firmeza y servía a los lugareños que aún estaban despiertos en las afueras del pueblo. Tigresa ya estaba volviendo a su hogar allá en lo alto, no había visto nada raro en las afueras de la civilización, solo carretas y viajeros que venían a conocer el lugar.

Ya al subir las escaleras del palacio y no encontrar a nadie afuera, se dispuso a ingresar y volver a su habitación para descansar del día, sin haber sentido el aroma de la comida que se estaba cocinando en ese momento, había llegado antes de la cena, lo cual le evitó la molestia de tener que ir a la cocina a comer su ya acostumbrado tofu, y que el panda se lo cambiara por la sopa, como hacía a menudo. Faltaban 10 minutos para que la cena ya estuviera lista y se sirviese. Solo faltaba uno.

* * *

Faltaban 2 horas para la medianoche, la comida ya se había servido en la mesa, probablemente, ya deberían estar dormidos. Esto era lo que pensaba el pájaro, aunque sentía hambre no le podía dejar sola a ella, además de que sólo faltaba una pequeña parte que limpiar, la carta se la había dejado Lee en el mostrador. El lugar estaba casi vacío, a excepción de Grulla y Kim, ella era quien tenía las llaves del lugar y se encargaba de cerrar las puertas del local.

Grulla: Bien, creo que eso fue todo ─dijo con cansancio.

Kim: Estas cansado ¿Cierto?, pues esto es lo que yo hago siempre ─comento con un tono irónico.

Grulla: Si, esto parece bastante trabajo, bueno creo que ya tengo que irme.

Kim: Si, tienes razón, ¿me guardas estas cosas?

Grulla: Bien.

Ya al guardar los elementos de limpieza, él se dispone a ir al mostrador adonde Lee le había dejado su correo. Cuando llegó, se dispuso a contemplar el sobre que esperaba, con un cierto tipo de perfume que contenía su sobre, él ya lo conocía, pero le gustaba olerlo, le traía paz y tranquilidad a su cuerpo. También había otro sobre, pero no le dio importancia, a ambos sobres los puso bajo su sombrero y se dispuso a salir con ella del lugar.

Kim: Gracias emm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

Grulla: Mi nombre es Grulla.

Kim: Ah, gracias Grulla, ¿Vuelves mañana?

Grulla: No creo.

Kim: Bueno, que tengas suerte.

Grulla: Igualmente.

Luego del beso en la mejilla, como saludo de despedida, ambos se fueron por distintos lados, ella para el Norte y él para el Centro. El cielo se estaba llenando poco a poco de nubes, él se dispuso a ir al restaurante del Sr. Ping a cenar, ya que pensaba que sus amigos ya habían cenado.

Al llegar y ver a un par de clientes, ya que el lugar ya estaba por cerrar, hizo su pedido rápido.

Sr. Ping: Hola Grulla, ¿Qué necesitas?

Grulla: ¿Me puede cocinar algo rápido?

Sr. Ping: Bien, ya te lo hago.

El furioso se sentó en una mesa y el cocinero se preparó para hacer una sopa rápida. Pasaron 5 minutos y la sopa ya estaba lista, Ping se lo llevaba a la mesa.

Sr. Ping: Aquí tienes ─dijo, dejando el plato en la mesa.

Grulla: Gracias Sr. Ping.

Sr. Ping: Por cierto, ¿De dónde vienes? Tú no eres de venir aquí muy a menudo por estas horas de la noche.

Grulla: En realidad, acabo de salir de la Central de Correo ─pronuncio tranquilamente mientras estaba por comer del plato.

El ganso, al escuchar esas dos palabras dio unos pasos para atrás y segundos luego, de improvisto caía al suelo, antes de que el otro lo sostuviera con sus alas antes de golpear su cabeza con el polvo y la tierra.

Grulla: ¿Estas bien? ─pregunto la grulla.

Sr. Ping: Emm… sí, estoy bien ─respondió con tono dudoso.

Grulla: ¿Quiere sentarse?

Sr. Ping: Bueno.

El maestro ya casi terminaba su plato y el chef ya se sentía bien para hablar. Pasaron varios minutos y Ping ya se compuso a su buen estado, feliz como antes y también cansado.

Grulla: Ya termine, gracias por la comida.

Sr. Ping: Oh, no tienes nada de que agradecer.

Grulla: Bueno, adiós.

Sr. Ping: Adiós, por cierto, no le digas a nadie de lo que hablamos, ¿Sí?

Grulla: Por supuesto.

Sr. Ping: Gracias.

Tras la despedida de ambos, el dolor del ganso disminuyo y eso lo alivió, por lo menos ya no se sentía solo, ahora se sentía un poco más en paz. Al estar listo para dormir, se acostó y vio al lado de su cama una foto reciente, la de él y su hijo cocinando sopa de fideos, como hacían siempre antes de que Po fuese convertido en Guerrero Dragón.

Sr. Ping: Ojala nunca te vayas hijo, te quiero ─tras decir estas palabras, recordar las últimas palabras que le dijo su hijo el día de hoy, y soltar unas lágrimas, cayó en el sueño. Ahora está en paz, sólo hasta que despierte y vuelva a recordar. Ya era medianoche

* * *

Una hora antes, Po ya había servido la cena, no podía esperar más al ausente, la comida se enfriaba y Po decidió llamar a Shifu para ocupar el lugar y comer la parte que le tocaba a Grulla de la cena.

Po: Aquí tiene maestro.

Shifu: Gracias panda.

Po: Bueno chicos, ¿Cómo les fue hoy? ─pregunto con curiosidad.

Mono: Mal.

Víbora: Bien.

Mantis: Mal.

Tigresa y Shifu no contestaron la pregunta, pero eso no era sorpresa para el panda.

Mono: ¿Y cómo estuvo tu día amigo?

Po: Bien, lo pase con mi padre, pero a decir verdad no lo vi tan feliz como antes, ¿Qué le estará pasando?

Mantis: Tienes razón, yo también lo vi, parecía estar muy distraído y no me noto cuando pase por el mostrador.

Po: ¿Qué tal si mañana vamos y le damos una sorpresa para animarlo?

Víbora: Cuenta conmigo.

Mono: Te acompaño amigo.

Mantis: Te ayudare.

Po: Tigresa ¿Quieres acompañarnos? ─pregunto, mostrando su sonrisa.

Tigresa: Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer mañana ─dijo con seriedad.

Po: Esta bien, pero si te aburres búscanos en el restaurante.

Luego de 30 minutos de charla y demás, todos ya terminaron sus platos y se levantaron de las mesas. Con los estómagos llenos, se fueron a sus habitaciones y se durmieron. Retorno el silencio de la noche en el Palacio.

* * *

**Bueno, el final del capítulo lo seguiré en el siguiente, y así el siguiente capitulo, bueno la próxima semana subo un capitulo mas, los viernes si puedo, cualquier comentario es bien recibido, denme consejos y demás si quieren, me despido, adiós.**

**PD: He estado pensando si pasar el rating de este fic de T a M, luego lo vere, eso fue todo.**


	3. Capítulo 2: En Problemas

**Buenas a todos, ya se que paso algo de tiempo, bueno estuve ocupado más que nada en el cole, bueno luego les sigo hablando, en fin el siguiente capitulo.**

**PD: Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks, excepto todo lo original que escribí.**

* * *

Ya era medianoche, las nubes ya recorrían plácidamente por el cielo nocturno y se acercaban las ráfagas de viento del norte al Valle, mientras Grulla volaba en el cielo en dirección al Palacio una ráfaga fuerte lo desequilibro un segundo, su sombrero se le salió y cayó al vacío, al igual que las cartas. Él voló primero en dirección al sobre perfumado, lo alcanza, luego por su sombrero, que alcanza también en el aire, y por último al sobre de procedencia desconocida, no lo encuentra y baja al suelo para que no lo atrape nuevamente el viento. Al pasar varios minutos lo deja por perdido y decide y caminando al Palacio, ya estaba cerca de todas formas.

Faltaba una hora para el amanecer y casi nadie estaba despierto, a excepción de algunos niños por supuesto que siempre se despertaban temprano para jugar o hacer otras cosas. El cielo estaba nublado y estaba haciendo un poco de frio, Hun salió afuera de su casa para ver cómo estaba todo fuera de su hogar.

Al salir afuera una brisa le corrió por la cara, le gusto, luego le paso otra brisa, pero esta era más fuerte y tenía polvo, le entro tierra en los ojos. Camino hasta la entrada de su casa y ya al estar dentro y querer cerrar la puerta un papel le trabo la puerta, tenía que ser algo duro para tener que trabar la puerta, y lo era, era una carta, leyó la parte delantera del sobre sin abrirlo y eso fue lo último que leyó, antes de que su madre le quitara la carta de un movimiento:

De: Anónimo

Ciudad de Bonfeng

Para: Grulla

Valle de la Paz

* * *

Capítulo 2: En Problemas

_"Es por el bien nuestro y de todos"_

* * *

La ciudad más importante de toda China era la Ciudad de Bonfeng, que también era la capital del Imperio, todo lo que era de mucha importancia siempre debía pasar por allí, por algo es la ciudad más civilizada, la más poblada, la más segura por tantos guardias custodiando las distintas entradas y más, mucho más. La ciudad que está más próxima a esta es la Ciudad de Fujing, que está a 127 Km al Este, aunque en realidad la ciudad de Yueng estaba a sólo 13 Km al Sureste, ellos no eran tan conocidos no solo porque su pueblo no tenía muchos habitantes, sino porque han sido castigados por la culpa de quien estaba a cargo del pueblito, aquel líder, ya desterrado por cierto, había pasado comida y medicina a su pueblo desde Bonfeng hasta Yueng por un camino desconocido y que luego sería descubierto y culpado de robarle al Imperio cosas que eran de Gongmen, los sobrevivientes de la batalla necesitaban recuperarse y todo escaseaba, para todos en China, un Imperio en problemas.

El edificio más grande de Bonfeng era donde el emperador descansaba en su trono las 24 horas, un castillo, o al menos trataba de serlo. Dung, el emperador de toda China sabía que su vida valía demasiado, la seguridad que debía protegerlo en todo momento y en cualquier lugar, que lo escoltaba, todo era necesario con tal de asegurar su supervivencia, la de él y su mundo perfecto.

Dung estaba caminando por uno de los corredores que estaban en el tercer piso de la gran edificación, había por lo menos dos guardias en cada esquina de cada par de paredes que había. Estaba yendo al baño, ya se había despertado. Ya paso 1 hora del amanecer aproximadamente y afuera ya estaba circulando la gente. Hora de comenzar la rutina de cada día, al trabajo.

El sistema era diferente al resto de las demás ciudades, era más organizado, debía serlo ya que en éste se concentra China, o al menos así lo piensa Dung, pero Garby, su segundo sirviente personal se lo comentaba a menudo y al otro no le importaba sus comentarios. Algo que le podía costar su cabeza si eso le ofendía, lo cual no lo lograba, pero tampoco se alegraba escuchar las malas críticas.

Faltaba 1 hora y media para el mediodía, todo parecía estar en orden, los representantes de cada ciudad estaban en un salón muy amplio, todos sentados y esperando la llegada del Emperador que aún se encontraba ausente en el lugar. Afuera del salón se acercaban por un pasillo Dung, Shin y cuatro guardias escoltándolos al salón a toda prisa para intentar no volver a llegar tarde como hacían de costumbre.

Jin: ¿Cuántas veces más se repetirá esta falta de respeto? ─dijo con mucha molestia el representante de la ciudad de Kauli, que era una cabra un poco vieja y también muy impaciente.

Bau: Según cómo van las cosas, parece que tendremos que irnos y volver en la tarde, a él no le importamos ─dijo con voz irónica otra cabra.

Shu: Vamos, tengan un poco más de paciencia ─dijo una oveja, la representante de la ciudad de Jienzing─, ustedes saben el poco tiempo que ha gobernado, él es muy joven y es un poco inexperto en esto de….

Bau: ¿En esto de qué? Tú sabes muy bien lo que él hace, estas en la misma posición que nosotros y a ti no te importa lo que nos suceda.

Jin: Él tiene razón, ya es tiempo de parar toda esta deshonra y sacar a todo aquel que no sirve a un lado, fuera de nuestro camino, eso es lo que necesitamos, un nuevo líder.

Shu: ¿Qué quieren decir?

Jin: Creo que es muy claro lo que queremos nosotros y también el resto.

Bau: Parece que vamos a tener que sacarlo de su cargo, antes de seguir hundiendo a China, y más que nada, a nosotros y a toda la gente.

Shu: No creo que debamos hacer esto tan pronto, solo esperen un poco más de tiempo.

Jin: Él tiene razón, es lo mejor, es por el bien nuestro y de todos.

Shu: Pero no creo que sea justo.

Bau: Esta decidido, además toda mi gente está cansada de esperar seguridad que él no envía.

Jin: Mi gente también sufre hambre y sed, y él no hace nada para solucionarlo, ya es tiempo de cambio.

Bau: Bueno, vamos a tener que llamar al resto de nosotros y así poder sacar a est…

En ese preciso instante se abre la puerta principal del salón y entran el emperador, su sirviente personal y sus guardias, esperándolos de nuevo en la entrada del salón para llevarlos de nuevo al sitio de antes.

* * *

En una de las calles de la ciudad capital, dos pequeñas ovejitas iban al parque para pasear acompañadas de su madre antes de que anochezca y así evitar el peligro que hay de noche.

Fang: Vamos niñas, ya casi llegamos ─insistía su madre.

Las pequeñas, ya cansadas de tanto caminar, aunque ya estaban a solo unas decenas de metros del parque, se cayeron al suelo de tierra, la oveja regaño a ambas porque no querían que se ensuciaran tan rápido, pero eran sus hijas, los niños siempre se ensucian, es una de las cosas que mejor hacen.

Las dos ovejitas se levantaron del suelo y escucharon el regaño de su madre, una le prestó la atención a su madre, pero la otra no, estaba concentrada en el pequeño raspón que le causaba dolor, evitaba quejarse pero los niños no resisten el dolor, solo hasta que rompen en lágrimas.

La madre vio a su hija más pequeña morderse la lengua con un poco de fuerza, le pregunto qué era lo que pasaba, ella contesto que le dolía la rodilla, la madre tocó la herida después de haberla revisado y la infante soltó un pequeño llanto de dolor que luego fue cambiado por una risa por las cosquillas que le hizo su madre, la pequeña ya no le prestaba tanta atención a su herida menor y las 3 caminaron para terminar el trayecto al parque. Tardaron más de 3 horas en llegar, perdieron 45 minutos por el incidente de la niña, al resto de los ciudadanos no les importo, tenían asuntos más importantes y no les alcanzaba el tiempo, excepto a unos cuantos en otra parte de la ciudad.

* * *

Dos conejos paseaban por unas de las calles principales de la ciudad, no eran padres aún, ni tenían novias ni nada, solo se la pasaban caminando por la ciudad hasta la hora de dormir, en un refugio para gente pobre, y también hasta la hora de trabajar, en cualquier construcción que requería más obreros. Con el tiempo, que fue de 2 años, eso basto para volverlos buenos amigos, uno con el otro.

Ambos se detuvieron frente a un edificio, que estaba siendo remodelado, ellos estaban ansiosos por pedir un trabajo, por pequeño que sea, todo era por el dinero, que necesitaban ambos porque querían una casa propia, ya no depender de otros, tener un techo, ellos si sabían valorarlo.

Al entrar, hablaron con el encargado de la obra, lograron convencerlo y se fueron a trabajar en el cuarto piso de la edificación, estaban contentos de trabajar, ya estaban listos, manos a la obra.

* * *

Al parecer los problemas eran culpas del Emperador, pero a pesar de su incompetencia, no parecía ser culpable de ningún cargo, era joven y tenía inmunidad familiar, los errores se cometen, pero no tantos en tan poco tiempo, el tiempo en el que él reinó, China había perdido gran parte de su capital económico, los demás pueblos exigían seguridad y alimentos, los bandidos se llevaban casi todo y la comida que se robaban cada vez costaba más, lo que impedía su consumo para la clase baja y, próximamente, a la clase media.

Los representantes de cada ciudad, que siempre se reunían de vez en cuando en el salón de reuniones, que tenía tanto espacio como para albergar a 5000 ciudadanos y que solo era ocupado normalmente por 300 o 400 representantes de distintas partes del territorio, como última medida para hacer escuchar sus pedidos de parte de cada pueblo y ciudad del imperio. Casi siempre daba buenos resultados pero no siempre lo que se espera.

Al entrar Dung y sequito al salón, todos los representantes, ya cansados y aburridos, decidieron retirarse del salón debido a la falta de respeto que demostró el Emperador con su ausencia en su tercera reunión como Emperador, ya tenía varias faltas y esto hacía enojar a todos los representantes. Parecía que lo único bueno que hacía era hundir más y más a China.

Dung: ¿Por qué se van todos? ─dijo el joven buey.

Shin: Creo que es demasiado obvio, mi señor ─respondió la cabra

Dung: Habla, quiero entender qué es lo que pasa ahora con ellos.

Shin: Ellos se van porque se cansan de esperar su presencia mi señor, tal vez si usted fuera un poco más respons….

Garby: Mi señor, lo buscan allá arriba ─dijo la oveja, ya agotado de tanto trabajo.

Dung: Esta bien, diles que esperen que ahora subo.

Garby: De acuerdo ─dijo antes retirarse por el corredor.

Dung: Lo siento pero tengo asuntos más importantes por el momento.

Shin: Bien, pero va a tener que hablar con ellos tarde o temprano ─dijo, refiriéndose a aquellos que se habían retirado.

Dung: Todo estará bien, de eso estoy seguro.

Minutos luego, el salón está vacío, sus luces están apagadas y el Emperador, que aún no está consciente de lo que está haciendo, se relaja plácidamente en su trono real.

* * *

Ya en el parque, no tan grande por cierto y con varios niños pequeños, el lugar estaba medio lleno y no había tanto espacio para sentarse en las sillas. Las dos niñas se fueron al pequeño tobogán de madera, era seguro y resistía el paso del tiempo. La madre se fue a una pared de las que había en una esquina y se sentó en una silla hasta que llegara la hora de irse.

Las demás madres del lugar se reunían para conversar entre sí y hacer pasar el largo tiempo que sus hijos ponían en divertirse. Ella se fue y hablo con algunas madres, de las que ya conocía.

* * *

Chang y Ren estaban trabajando en el séptimo piso de la estructura, ya habían limpiado el quinto y parte del sexto, tenían poco tiempo para terminar y seguir al día siguiente, su jefe les había pedido que por lo menos debían terminar de limpiar 4 pisos. Ellos aceptaron.

Ya estaban limpiando, pero iban por la mitad y ya estaba oscureciendo, pasaron horas desde que empezaron a limpiar los pisos, se apuraron en barrer cada parte, cada vez había menos polvo, demostrando que hacían un buen trabajo.

Ya casi habían terminado, estaban guardando los instrumentos de limpieza en una esquina para volver a trabajar, se relajaron y caminaron hasta el borde del octavo piso del edificio para contemplar el bello paisaje del lugar.

Ren: Que ciudad más bella en la que vivimos.

Chang: Por supuesto, amigo.

Ren: Sabes, ¿ves esa casa que está cerca del parque? Tres casas a la derecha de la casa pintada de rojo.

Chang: Si, parece que es una bella casa, tiene muy buena ubicación, perfecta si tienes niños.

Ren: Bueno, ya tengo planeado comprar esa casa en particular.

Chang: ¿En serio?

Ren: Si, solo me falta hacer un pago, del dinero que ganemos de hoy y ya podremos ir a nuestro nuevo hogar.

En esos momentos, la sensación de alegría que tenía Chang era mucha, se le estaban por salir las lágrimas de felicidad, ellos estaban sentados al borde del balcón, no los separaba nada de espacio del final del borde, después nada, solo una gran caída que podría acabar con la vida de alguien, solo eso.

Ren se estaba parando para recibir el abrazo de su mejor amigo, pero el piso de madera en el que se estaba pisando no estaba completamente firme y sujeto a la estructura del suelo, Chang ve como su amigo intenta mantener el equilibrio para no caer al vacío, no lo logra y cae del borde, Chang por suerte le agarra con una de sus manos, fue muy rápido el movimiento.

Chang: Ren.

Ren: Chang.

Chang: No te preocupes, no te dejaré caer.

Ren estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando, el suelo en el que estaban no estaba pegado al piso como debería estarlo, si su amigo hacía más fuerza, el piso se rompería y caerían los dos al vacío.

Ren: Chang, tienes que soltarme.

Chang: Ni lo pienses, no lo hare.

Ya se estaban escuchando chirridos, eran de la madera, el tiempo se estaba terminando.

Ren: Chang, o me sueltas o yo me suelto, tú eliges.

Chang se quedó pensando dos segundos, una eternidad para él, dejarlo caer para salvarse, también sentiría algo de culpa por tener que dejar a su amigo caer al vacío, matarlo, no sabía que pensar, no había tiem…

Chang: ¡RREEENNNN!

* * *

Ya la madre y sus hijas volviendo a casa en la tarde, muy cansadas por cierto, hacia un poco de frío pero solo sentían una brisa, seguro por la lana, también se escuchaban ruidos, la curiosidad de las niñas se presentaba en forma de preguntas.

Jia: Mamá, ¿De dónde viene el ruido?

Fang: No sé, seguro lo veremos más adelante.

Siguieron caminando junto con su madre hasta que escucharon más fuerte los ruidos.

Lan: Mami, ¿Los ruidos de dónde vienen?

Fang: Creo que los ruidos vienen de por allí.

De repente, ellas escucharon un grito, junto con la caída de algo, luego lo sabrían, era un cuerpo, solo escucharon el grito, el nombre del difunto: Ren.

Fang: Oh, dios mío.

Se escucharon gritos en las calles, la gente de por ahí corrió hasta donde se encontraba la víctima, sin vida obviamente, la curiosidad de las niñas volvió a aparecer.

Lan: ¿Qué pasó mami?

Fang: Alguien se cayó, no sé quién pero seguro que era bueno.

Jia: ¿Podemos ir a ver?

Fang: NO.

Las niñas se sorprendieron de la reacción de su madre, había silencio, luego volvieron a preguntar.

Jia: Mamá, aquel tipo que ha caído, ¿Sigue con vida?

Fang: Mmm… si, aún vive.

Lan: No mientas mamá, Jia, aquel que se cayó ha muerto, punto.

Jia: Oh….

Fang: Lan, cuando lleguemos a casa, estarás castigada.

Jia: Mamá, ¿Por qué le pasan malas cosas a las buenas personas?

La madre se quedó paralizada unos segundos, luego reaccionó y le contestó.

Fang: Bueno, vamos a casa, allá te responderé la pregunta, pero vayamos rápido antes de que anochezca.

Jia: Bueno.

Finalmente se fueron los tres caminando hasta su hogar, ya con una buena historia que contar, algo triste si lo piensan, pero sería un gran recuerdo que llevarían en sus vidas a partir de ahora.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí me despido, intentaré hacerlas largas como hice antes, si me da la creatividad, haré tantas parejas como se me ocurra, en el próximo capítulo intentaré escribir algo de la pareja TiXPo, y también de la que también me gustaría escribir, que era la de Vibora y Grulla, pero no se si lo haré así directamente, así que todo a su tiempo, por cierto, los que quieran comentar que comenten, eso me ayudaría para ver más ideas, y si pueden, nombres o lugares, listo, eso es todo, adiós.**

**PD: Es la primera vez que escribo sobre la muerte de un personaje, luego desarrollaré esta parte trágica en los siguientes capítulos, por ahora escribiré lo que se me ocurra, bueno adiós.**


	4. Capítulo 3: Rutinas

**Bueno, antes que nada me disculpo si es que tarde en subir un nuevo capítulo, además del cole que me quita tiempo y el trabajo que ya tengo, también se me nublan las ideas, subo este "corto" capítulo porque, por lo menos, tendría que dejar 2 capítulos por mes, o eso es lo único que me sale bien, bueno aquí va.**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda le pertenece a Dreamworks Animation, excepto todo lo original que escriba.**

* * *

Eran las 2 de la madrugada, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes, tapando la luz de la luna que aún brillaba y gran parte de la ciudad estaba en silencio, la otra parte no lo estaba, la vida nocturna siempre estaba activa las 24 horas o eso era lo que decían, lo que importaba es que no había casi nadie despierto para lo que sucedería dentro de poco, alguien si lo estaba, pero se necesitaba más gente para verificar el hecho.

En las afueras del valle, cerca de los bosques de bambú, había un ciervo muy agitado y un tanto asustado, su voz estaba grave y cansada, si él seguía gritando probablemente se quedaría afónico, era muy difícil no escucharlo, no había ningún guardia en el camino de entrada y salida del valle, no era sorpresa para nadie, pero había un cerdo, Ken era su nombre, él siempre se tomaba la molestia de patrullar ese camino que los guardias no controlaban responsablemente, él se sentía bien sabiendo que le hacía un favor al valle, tampoco sabía que alguien se lo agradecería.

Han se encontraba desorientado, le dolía su garganta, solo caminaba para ahorrar fuerzas y no gastar más energía ya que el valle estaba un poco lejos para él. Ya había gritado mucho, así que lo intento por última vez, solo por si acaso, alguien lo escuchaba.

Han: ¡Ayuda! ─gritó, con una voz más débil, no quería sentir más dolor del que ya tenía.

Él siguió caminando 3 minutos para ser exacto, logró ver luces, antorchas de las calles del valle, decidió apurar el paso, aunque no lo hizo por mucho tiempo ya que se sentía demasiado cansado, soltó un último grito de auxilio de su boca y sus piernas ya cansadas por tanto correr, le comenzaron a temblar, luego se cayó al suelo, solo le quedaba esperar lo que sucediera.

El ruido que Ken escuchó era débil, casi inaudible aún con el poco viento que había comparado con los de antes, el cerdo decidió ir a buscar de donde venía el ruido. A medida que se alejaba del valle también sintió dudas de seguir caminando, dudaba de que si lo que él había oído era verdad o solo una mala pasada de parte de su mente, decidió parar unos momentos, no estaba muy lejos, más o menos uno kilómetros, pensó unos momentos y decidió volver al valle, de momento volvió a escuchar un ruido, aún más inaudible que el anterior, pero él estaba cerca lo cual lo oriento un poco de dónde provenía el ruido, o voz porque él ya pudo distinguir el mensaje, Ken corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta donde él pensaba que era donde se produjo el grito, decidió gritarle al aire en donde estaba, escucho una voz un poco más cerca, se dio la vuelta y dio unos pasos, finalmente lo encontró en el suelo, con las plantas un poco altas que había, eso dificultaba poder encontrarlo y aún más en la oscuridad, Ken corrió hasta donde estaba el sujeto y le hablo.

Ken: ¿Quién eres y qué te pasó?

Han: Mi nombre es Han ─dijo, se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento─, me han robado.

Ken: ¿En serio, quiénes?

Han: No lo sé ─respondió, comenzaba a decaer─ ahh….

El ciervo se desmaya, y solo dejo al cerdo con cierta cara de duda sobre quién habría sido el culpable de todo esto, el tiempo lo dirá, pero por ahora, solo dudas.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Rutinas**

_"Ojalá las cosas fueran como antes"_

* * *

Faltaban 45 minutos para que el sol comenzara a aparecer por el horizonte, el Palacio de Jade estaba completo de guerreros, los 5 furiosos, Po, y Shifu, nadie faltaba, y aún todo se veía un poco oscuro, el sol no tardaría en aparecer. El primero que se despierta es el Maestro Shifu, pero luego de haberse despertado solo se volvió a poner en otra posición para dormir, eso era cosa de Po, otra marca que deja en todos, demostrando que él puede hacer el cambio sin hacer mucho esfuerzo. La siguiente que se despertaba era la Maestra Tigresa, al igual que Shifu, ella también se despertaba muy temprano y con frecuencia, ella se levantó, caminó hasta uno de los baños del palacio para asearse, luego salir y bajar por las escaleras. Anteriormente y al salir de su habitación, no pudo pasar un segundo sin haber oído los ronquidos fuertes del panda. Se detuvo unos segundos para ver la puerta de la habitación en la que él dormía.

Tigresa: Hmm… Po ─murmuro, intentando no hacer tanto ruido y, de tal forma, no despertar a nadie─ si solo fueras un poco más ordenado….

Intento tomar velocidad para salir del lugar, ella se había resbalado tras pisar uno de los dumplings que el panda había dejado caer de su plato, seguramente camino a su cuarto. Si bien ella ya estaba saliendo del palacio, ella volvería, como para no dejar sospechas. Nadie sabía que ella salía del palacio, solo ella lo sabía y unos cuantos ciudadanos más, además de algunos guardias y alguien importante.

* * *

En un Cuartel policial, lleno de guardias dormidos y con dos o tres vigilantes que cumplían bien su trabajo a diferencia de los otros, se destacaba la presencia de dos ciudadanos: la primera era Feng, una garza y vendedora ambulante que siempre pasaba a vender sus productos en las ferias que habían en una parte de la ciudad, y el otro era Ken, un vigilante que patrullaba en servicio de la comunidad. El rinoceronte que estaba a cargo y sentado en el mostrador se puso a ver sus problemas.

Yen: Buenos días ciudadanos, ¿Cuál es el problema? ─pregunto con suma tranquilidad.

Feng: El problema es que ya me han robado mis cosas por cuarta vez, exijo más seguridad de noche ─dijo ella con enojo e ira.

Yen: Bien, ¿Y el suyo señor?

Ken: Yo que le vendría a pedirle sería que ponga más seguridad alrededor y cerca del valle, especialmente en los límites ─dijo calmadamente.

Yen: Bien, antes que nada, tu problema señorita no se podrá solucionar, no tenemos muchos guardias para todo el valle.

Feng: Muy bien, ADIOS ─gritó con furia, despertando a los otros guardias que aún tomaban una siesta.

Yen: Bien, y en cuanto a tu problema, ya tenemos guardias protegiendo la entrada y cerca de algunas partes fuera del valle.

Ken: Mire ─comenzó a contar─, esta mañana encontré a alguien, víctima de un robo, no sabe quién fue y, en estos momentos, está en el centro médico, recuperándose y planeando irse y probablemente venga a reclamar por más seguridad.

Yen: Mmm… ─comenzó a pensar.

Ken: Él es de afuera, no es del Valle de la Paz, si sigue que la inseguridad asuste a los que pasan por el valle, no vendrá nadie, menos dinero, menos gente, menos razones para quedarse en este lugar.

Yen: Entiendo lo que dices, veré lo que puedo hacer y en cuanto aquel tipo que fue asaltado ya esté en condiciones de salir del médico, tráelo aquí, probablemente quiera interrogarlo.

Ken: Bueno, ya nos volveremos a ver ─dijo, ya despidiéndose─, adiós.

Yen: No lo dudo, hasta luego.

Los guardias son la primera medida que tienen los ciudadanos para protegerse del peligro, como los bandidos y los distintos problemas que hay en la ciudad, incendios, derrumbes, entre otros. Los 5 furiosos y el Guerrero Dragón, los defensores y protectores de China, entre otros títulos, ellos eran la última medida en seguridad, cuando el peligro era demasiado grandes para los otros, sólo ellos podían afrontarlo. Son muchos los casos de robos, los guerreros no son suficientes como para proteger a toda la ciudad, por eso se instaló el nuevo sistema de seguridad, que consta en poner varios cuarteles llenos de guardias para proteger los distintos rincones de la ciudad, en cualquier caso, los guerreros de Kung Fu siempre ayudaban a defender a los ciudadanos de distintos bandidos y demás, siempre que podían, luego el sistema de seguridad se hacía cargo, no era muy efectivo, pero a primera vista, parecía que de algo servía, hay que ver para aprender cuál es su efectividad, nadie se siente más seguro que alguien siendo protegido por los 5 furiosos y, el mismísimo Guerrero Dragón.

* * *

Mientras Ken se retiraba del cuartel, pudo ver en la calle a Feng cargando una bolsa. Según los pasos que ella estaba haciendo, se podría decir que se estaba preparando para tomar vuelo y, seguramente, no volver nunca más. Ken camino hacia ella para que se detuviera un momento y comenzar a hablar unos momentos, intentando evitar su salida del valle.

Ken: Oye, ¿Tan rápido te vas? ─pregunto sarcásticamente.

Feng: Ya estoy cansada de tener que escuchar escusas, nada cambiara, este sitio antes era seguro, no como ahora ─comenzó a suspirar─, extraño como era antes, sobretodo, poder vivir tranquila.

Ken: Pues bien, al menos, ¿Puedo convencerte de quedarte?

Feng: No creo que lo logres, yo ya he tomado una decisión.

Ken: Esta bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?

Feng: No creo que eso importe, me llamo Feng, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Ken: Mi nombre es Ken, que tengas buen viaje.

Feng: Gracias, y hasta pronto.

Ella comenzó a tomar vuelo, sosteniendo su bolsa con sus patas, mientras él, solo en el lugar, veía como ella se alejaba cada vez más de su vista, ella se había ido para evitar más problemas, según Ken pensaba, más gente pronto hará lo mismo que ella, intentaran buscar una vida más tranquila en alguna otra parte.

Ken: Suerte por ellos ─dijo.

* * *

Tigresa ya había regresado de donde ella había ido, también regresó a su cama, dormida, quería hacerlo parecer todo como si no hubiese pasado nada, y siempre funcionaba, hasta ahora nadie sabía lo que hacía, además de los otros, simple. El sol ya había salido y todos ya se estaban despertando, como siempre, Shifu se levantaba primero para esperar a todos en el Salón de entrenamiento, como hacía siempre, era una simple rutina. El gong sonó y todos los guerreros, Po incluido, estaban parados y firmes frente a Shifu.

Shifu: Muy bien alumnos, a entrenar ─dijo con seriedad.

El Resto: Si maestro ─dijeron al unísono.

Po y los 5 furiosos se prepararon para entrenar, al igual que hicieron el día de ayer, con los distintos elementos de entrenamiento. Pasaron unos minutos y Shifu empezó caminar en dirección a Tigresa para decirle algo.

Shifu: Tigresa.

Tigresa: Si maestro.

Shifu: Tengo que bajar al valle para hacer unos encargos, en mi ausencia, tú estarás a cargo de todo, no me falles, confió en ti.

Tigresa: Si maestro.

Él se da la vuelta en dirección a los otros.

Shifu: Atención ─dijo con voz fuerte.

Los demás comenzaron a parar de entrenar para prestarle atención al maestro, la autoridad del palacio. La maestra no sentía nada, ella pensaba que no tendría nada que hacer, después de todo, Shifu no se ausentara por mucho tiempo.

El Resto: Si maestro.

Shifu: Yo me iré al valle por unas horas, en mi ausencia la Maestra Tigresa estará a cargo, obedezcan las ordenes que le dé, no le falten el respeto, y sobretodo, Po, no te metas en problemas.

El Resto: Si maestro.

Shifu comienza a retirarse del salón y, por ende, del palacio. Tigresa ya estaba a cargo y dio la orden de continuar con los entrenamientos.

* * *

En uno de los centros médicos del valle, Han se encontraba en una cama, ya se había recuperado hace un par de horas, así que se podía retirar del edificio cuando él quisiera. Se levantó de la cama, se despidió de quienes lo atendieron.

Han: Gracias por todo doctores.

Médicos: De nada, y tenga más cuidado la próxima vez.

Han: Lo haré.

Cerca de allí también pasaba Ken, estaba buscando al ciervo que había salvado por la mañana, al verse se dieron un abrazo corto, luego empezaron a caminar y siguieron conversando.

Ken: Y… ¿Cómo te fue?

Han: Muy bien, gracias por preguntar.

Ken: Bien, ¿y ahora qué harás?

Han: Irme de aquí ─dijo con una sonrisa─, no tengo nada en este valle, tengo una casa en medio del bosque, allí me voy.

Ken: Bueno, solo me queda despedirte entonces.

Han: Si bueno, adiós… Ken.

Ken: Si ese es mi nombre, te lo habrán dicho los médicos, bueno adiós.

Ese fue el último en irse en esa mañana del valle, cada día entraba y salía gente del valle, pero por alguna razón la gente comenzaba a irse, en busca de esperanzas probablemente, bueno, solo queda esperar para ver quién será el próximo en venir al Valle de la Paz.

* * *

**Bueno, eso fue todo, corto, lo sé, pero trataré de subirlos lo más largo que me dé la cabeza, también sé que iba a desarrollar más la relación de amistad entre Po y Tigresa, eso lo dejaré en el siguiente capítulo, que ya estoy haciendo, bueno eso fue todo, si esperaban más avisen y trataré lo más que pueda de cumplir con sus expectativas, bueno me despido, adiós.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Reacciones Inesperadas

**Hola queridos lectores, a pesar de haber tardado unas semanas en publicar un nuevo capítulo, espero poder cumplir con sus expectativas. De lo contrario, díganmelo en un comentario, me gustaría saber lo que piensan y poder agregar algo que pueda cambiar la idea de la historia. Bueno, en fin, aquí va:**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks Animated, a excepción de todo lo original que escriba.**

* * *

Era mediodía, Shifu aún no volvía de su viaje al valle y todos seguían entrenando, Tigresa aún no había dado la orden de terminar y ya habían pasado un par de horas del tiempo habitual de entrenamiento, la única que se encontraba tranquila y llena de energía era ella. Po mientras tanto, él ya cansado decidió entrenar con el muñeco de entrenamiento para niños, los demás seguían entrenando, pero no al mismo ritmo que la felina. Po le dio un golpe fuerte con su puño derecho, él estaba agotado y no había tomado una muy buena postura para recibir el empujón que le dio el muñeco, la misma fuerza que usó para golpear al muñeco ahora le estaba siendo regresado en forma de golpe, Po es lanzado unos metros atrás, él era fuerte pero tampoco tenía muy buen control de su fuerza, Tigresa decidió parar el entrenamiento unos momentos, corrió para levantar al panda y, sin darse cuenta, pisó un dumpling que había salido de uno de los bolsillos que Po tenía en su pantalón. Ella cayó y quedo a un par de decenas de centímetros del panda, Po estaba al lado de ella, se levantó primero y le dio su mano a ella para levantarla del suelo. Ella, con un rostro demostrando algo de molestia, aceptó la mano del panda, ella le dio su mano y Po, de un movimiento fuerte y rápido, la levantó del suelo y la dejó a una distancia de un par de centímetros entre sus rostros, ambos quedaron petrificados unos momentos, el primero en reaccionar de ambos maestros fue Pi, que dijo lo siguiente.

Po: Ti… gresa ─dijo titubeando y rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

Tigresa: …, terminó el entrenamiento ─dijo con voz clara y algo fuerte para todos, especialmente para el panda, después de un largo rato atrapada en su mente.

La Maestra Tigresa, apenas terminó de decir la última palabra se dirigió corriendo hacia un lugar pacífico y silencioso con agua, como el Estanque de Lágrimas Sagradas. Al llegar lo primero que hizo fue mojarse la cara con esa agua, fría como siempre, ella intentaba despejar su mente, ese momento que tuvo que pasar hace unos minutos fue lo que más le había impactado en toda la semana, ella era fuerte, rápida, ágil y demás cosas más, pero ella no pudo reaccionar tras algo tan inesperado, como su reacción en ese instante. Por ahora, a ella solo le importaba aclarar y encontrarle la respuesta a su pregunta, la más importante para ella por resolver en el día:

_"¿Qué ha pasado?"_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Reacciones Inesperadas**

_"Uno no está seguro de lo que pueda pasar"_

* * *

Ya ha pasado un cuarto de hora del mediodía, el valle ya estaba con muchos aldeanos paseando, caminando, comprando, hablando, viendo, riendo, oliendo, y demás cosas, en esta ciudad había un poco de todo y la gente también lo aprovechaba. Lo mismo pasaba en la entrada de la ciudad, había gente que salía de la ciudad y muy poca era la gente que entraba, si todo seguía así, muchas cosas cambiarían. En primer lugar, las tiendas, comercios, negocios, etc, todo eso perdería una gran entrada de ganancias y tendrían que estar pensando en la idea de cerrar. En segundo lugar, la gente que viene de paso, solo para ver todo lo que ofrece el Valle de la Paz, pasarlo bien, disfrutar, y demás cosas, haciendo a la idea del viajante de pensar en quedarse, todo eso podría cambiar en algún momento, la ciudad poco a poco se volvería un poco más desierta de gente. Por otro lado, el peligro también viene, la mayoría de los criminales, ladrones, bandidos, todo venía de afuera y si también dejaban de venir porque la ciudad, en algún momento probablemente, se quedara sin dinero, ellos ya dejarían de venir y se acabaría el peligro por un tiempo. El Valle de la Paz es otro lugar cambiante como el resto, lo que lo destacaba era la presencia de los notables maestros de Kung-Fu, principal atracción de los viajantes.

* * *

En la tarde solo habían entrado menos de 5 forasteros, ninguno de ellos importante, siempre la misma rutina, pero eso estaría a punto de cambiar. El sol ya estaba a punto de tocar el horizonte y esa sería la señal de descanso de algunos, varios puestos de trabajo finalizan en la tarde, en el atardecer precisamente, para poder reunirse con sus respectivas familias, los guardias que estaban en la entrada de la ciudad estaban pendientes lo más que podían en vigilar la zona de ingreso al valle, todo tranquilo y silencioso, a excepción de algo, que se estaba acercando.

Un extraño estaba caminando a pasos lentos, no era muy alto, sería un joven chico que recién estaba entrando en la madurez, se estaba tambaleando, probablemente habrá dado un largo viaje y debe estar agotado, un rinoceronte que intentaba cumplir con su buen labor decidió acercarse al desconocido para verlo con más detalles y verificar que estuviera bien. Al acercarse lo suficiente pudo notar unas manchas rojas en su vestimenta de color marrón como el roble. El chico, un venado como notaba el guardia, se encontraba exhausto, se veía que necesitaba algo que tomar, el rinoceronte quiso ayudar al joven y se acercó un poco más al débil venado, pero al acercarse demasiado, de la nada, el venado hizo un movimiento veloz para el uniformado, solo le dejó un raspón en la cara y se cayó, seguía respirando agitadamente. El otro guardia que se encontraba lejos decidió correr y ayudar a su compañero.

Guardia 1: Oye amigo, ¿Qué sucedió? ─preguntó el compañero recién llegado adonde su compañero.

Guardia 2: Nada, no ha sucedido nada ─respondió, frotándose la mejilla donde tenía la nueva herida provocada por la reacción del venado─, parece que vamos a tener que llevarlo al centro médico, preferiría saber qué es lo que le habrá pasado a este muchacho.

Guardia 1: Bien ─dijo, y viendo la mano en la cara de su amigo─, ¿Pero qué te paso en la cara? ¿Fue él?

Guardia 2: Eso no es nada, tenemos que llevarlo a otro lugar, aquí no estará seguro en la noche.

Guardia 1: Bien, yo lo llevaré a la enfermería, yo me adelantaré mientras tú te vas a lavarte la cara, ¿Bien?

Guardia 2: Esta bien, nos vemos luego.

Guardia 1: Lo mismo digo.

El guardia con rostro intacto se fue con el venado en la espalda hasta la enfermería, que no estaba tan lejos de donde estaban, mientras el otro guardia se fue a limpiarse la cara con agua de algún lugar cercano, sólo quería limpiarse la cara que aún tenía tierra y marcas del manotazo del joven venado, solo pensaba en eso. "Como duele, eso me sorprendió, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?" se preguntó para sus adentros y, al mismo tiempo, frotándose la mejilla con una de sus patas.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado, Tigresa ya había recuperado por completo su equilibrio normal, el mismo de todos los días, ya se había ido del estanque y ahora se dirigía a una colina alta para poder respirar el aire fresco que ofrecía el lugar. Po, al salir del restaurante de su padre, inicio su retorno al palacio para poder hacer la cena. Mono también estaba regresando al palacio, él había ido a visitar a Jian, un orangután que vino de muy lejos para hacer nuevas amistades, era la octava semana que pasaba en el valle. Mantis ya estaba en su habitación, no había ido muy lejos, solo fue a pasear y patrullar la zona cercana a las escaleras del palacio, no estaba muy ocupado que digamos. El resto de los 5 furiosos, no habían salido al exterior, solo se quedaron en sus habitaciones haciendo lo que les viniera a la mente. Shifu ya había vuelto, todo normal.

El panda, feliz de haber ayudado a su padre y dejarlo a él también feliz, estaba subiendo las escaleras, poco a poco fue llegando a la puerta principal, fue rápido a la cocina, no había nadie, salió al pasillo y se encontró a Víbora, le pregunto si sabía dónde estaban los demás, ella contesto que no sabía pero también le dijo que no se preocupara porque ellos probablemente regresarían en cuestión de minutos, Tigresa no porque ella al irse sorpresiva y rápidamente del entrenamiento, no dio tiempo para preguntas, el panda salió nuevamente, pero esta vez, en búsqueda de su amiga, Tigresa.

* * *

Mientras los médicos veían al joven venado en una cama, buscando algo que fuera importante, él se despierta, da un gran respiro y mira para todos lados, estaba asustado, perdido y no sabía cómo había terminado en este lugar, un médico se acerca y le pregunta.

Médico 1: Hola chico, ¿Recuerdas tu nombre? ─pregunto con normalidad.

Wong: Si, mi nombre es Wong ─respondió, aún sin saber nada de lo que había pasado─. Por cierto, ¿Dónde estoy?

Médico 2: Estas en una habitación, de un pequeño hospital, en el Valle de la Paz ─dijo, metiéndose en la conversación.

Wong: Perdón, ¿Qué?

Médico 1: Me temo que es cierto, estas en el Valle de la Paz, unos guardias te trajeron hasta aquí para que te recuperaras, no parecías estar bien cuando llegaste.

Wong: Oh vaya, mi padre me va a matar ─dijo sarcásticamente.

Médico 1: ¿Vienes de muy lejos?

Wong: Si, más o menos, si bien recuerdo estaba con mi padre acampando en el bosque, me quería llevar a conocer más la naturaleza, después no recuerdo muy bien lo que paso, creo que algo, no recuerdo muy bien, tal vez me llamo la atención y lo habré seguido ─relato verbalmente y con voz algo aguda, como la de un niño, su voz no tardara en cambiar.

Médico 2: Y en algún momento te distrajiste demasiado y no viste por donde fuiste y te golpeaste la cabeza en alguna caída o te la golpeaste con un árbol o algo así, ¿Cierto?

Wong: No sé, no recuerdo muy bien, puedo irme de aquí ─pregunto calmadamente, ya sabía que su padre probablemente había notado su ausencia.

Médico 1: Si, eso creo, solo llena estos papeles y podrás irte.

El joven venado lleno los papeles con tinta, había escrito lo que le solicitaba los papeles, aún era joven para estar solo en un lugar como ese hospital, aunque él también sabía lo que hacía, el resto ya no importaba.

Wong: Gracias señores ─dijo antes de salir e irse del valle.

Médicos: Igualmente, y también cuídate.

Wong: Lo haré.

Ambos médicos, dos cerdos, uno con mucha vida y el otro con sabiduría, ellos no se preocupaban por Wong, ya no era su problema, pero tampoco podían hacer nada por él, los dos se miraron por un momento y esperaron al siguiente paciente que entrara a la habitación.

* * *

El sol ya se había ocultado hace un par de horas y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo, se acercaba la noche. Po ya termino la cena, llamó a sus compañeros con un grito que siempre hacia para anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista, aparecieron todos, menos la Maestra Tigresa, el panda decidió esperarla unos minutos con la esperanza de poder verla de nuevo. Pasaron los minutos y ella no aparecía, finalmente Po tomó la decisión de salir a buscarla él mismo, se despidió de sus amigos y salió del palacio para poder encontrarla.

* * *

El cielo oscuro y estrellado, el viento y las brisas, la luz blanca de la luna, y un suelo de tierra cubierto de mucha vegetación y con total tranquilidad, ella estaba ahí, sola, en medio de todo eso, daba una gran tranquilidad, ella se había perdido en toda esa paz que tenía, aunque aún no pudo lograr su "Paz Interior", no había duda de que ella no intentaba, y también lo estaba logrando, solo le faltaba tiempo para concentrarse en ese objetivo.

Para ella, el tiempo no importaba, no se daba cuenta del largo tiempo que paso sentada en las hierbas del suelo, su mente le decía que debía concentrarse en su objetivo, ella se sentía bien, tranquila, había mucho silencio, luego, pasos que se escuchaban más lejos, más tarde, pasos que se escuchaban más cerca, y finalmente, pasos a metros de ella, ella lo supo desde antes, sus instintos la habían alertado, movió las orejas, como toda felina, abrió los ojos y, al final, pudo ver a un panda con un rostro feliz. Era Po, estaba muy feliz de terminar su búsqueda, a Tigresa no le importó mucho, lo único que sí le importó fue lo que él dijo a continuación entre una sonrisa:

_"Te encontré"_

* * *

**Bueno, es aquí donde termino, gracias por haber leído este capitulo, subiré uno nuevo a fines del mes, probablemente. Si ustedes pudieran comentar, se los agradecería, y los que puedan, ayúdenme dando nombres para unos últimos personajes que usaré hasta otro capítulo, si quieren que haya otras parejas ademas del "TiXPo", diganlo. Eso es todo, adiós y hasta la próxima. **


	6. Capítulo 6: Un Día Como Otros

**Muy buenas lectores, iba a seguir con este capítulo pero decidí dejarlo hasta acá para poder avanzar con el siguiente, como también meteré a uno de los villanos de esta parte, que ya debí haberlo puesto antes, bueno, aquí va.**

**Nota: Kung Fu Panda es propiedad de Dreamworks Animation, a excepción de todo lo original que escriba.**

* * *

Era de noche, no hacía mucho frío pero se podía sentirlo con el tiempo, Po y Tigresa aún continuaban en la colina, mientras Po ya había iniciado la conversación con una frase que llamó la atención, ella estaba sentada en el suelo, concentrándose, aunque ya no podía ya que toda la atención que le prestaba a su entrenamiento para encontrar la "Paz Interior", todo fue desviado y dirigido al Guerrero Dragón que, sobre todas las cosas que se podían observar de él, sobresalía su gran sonrisa y una bolsa, de la cual ella desconocía el contenido. Ella giró su cabeza en dirección al panda y, empezó a responder a la frase que dijo su amigo. Y así fue la corta charla que hubo entre ambos esa noche.

Tigresa: ¿Qué dijiste? ─preguntó al no haber entendido.

Po: Finalmente te encontré Tigresa ─dijo, junto con otra risa─, te estaba buscando desde hace varios minutos, yo había llegado para hacer la cena, termine de servirla y fuiste la única que no estaba presente, nosotros te estábamos esperando para comer y tú no apareciste, pensé que necesitabas ayuda en algo y…, bueno aquí estoy.

Tigresa: Po, no tengo ningún problema así que no te preocupes, es solo que…

Po: … ¿Si?

Tigresa: Aún necesito tiempo para hallar mi paz.

Po: ¿Solo eso?

Tigresa: Si, no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, solo es algo que quiero lograr para continuar mi camino, como el resto.

Po: Ah, solo eso.

Tigresa: Si, varios maestros tuvieron que hallar la paz interior para continuar el camino de Kung Fu, Shifu ya lo consiguió, tú también lo conseguiste, me gustaría ser la siguiente en obtenerla, sé lo mucho que cuesta, pero lo necesito.

Po: Mira, es muy difícil lograr la paz interior, a mí me costó mucho hallarla, para obtenerla, tienes que aceptar todo lo malo que te haya pasado, me dolió mucho recordar lo triste de mi pasado …─seguía relatando, a medida que iba hablando se notaba un cambio en su voz, ojos, su sonrisa desaparecía─, mi madre, mi padre, todo lo que tenía y quería, ya no podre volverlos a ver por la ambición del difunto Lord Shen, solo me quedaba aceptar todo lo que pasó …, y lo hice… ─dejo soltar una lagrima en medio de su historia y de su silencio de unos segundos, su amiga vio lo que le pasaba a su amigo y pensó en tranquilizarlo con un abrazo─, pero cuando pude aceptar todo lo triste de mi historia, fue en ese instante, que pude ver todo lo bueno que me ha pasado, desde estar con mi padre adoptivo, conocerlos a ustedes, Shifu, los 5 furiosos, y en especial, a ti ─termino de contar su historia de manera corta, con una sonrisa igual que la de antes, pero viendo a Tigresa fijamente a los ojos.

La felina ya no pensaba en darle ese abrazo, la mirada ya lo decía todo, o por lo menos ella lo pensaba así, él se sentía bien y feliz.

Tigresa: Po, ¿Qué tal si volvemos al palacio, Shifu se molestara si llegamos tarde no crees?

Po: Ah, tienes razón, ya se me había olvidado.

Ambos se levantaron del suelo y caminaron hacia el palacio, se acercaba la noche y ellos llegarían en menos de una hora, siguieron la conversación en el camino, para pasar el rato y no aburrirse y, como siempre, Po era el que comenzaba con algún comentario de algo, en este caso, decidió usar el tiempo para acercarse más a su amiga.

Po: Y Tigresa, ¿Cómo estuvo hoy tu día? No creo que hayas tenido ningún problema de ningún tipo.

Tigresa: No Po, hoy no he tenido problemas, solo molestias.

Po: ¿Molestias?

Tigresa: Si, por ejemplo hoy, Shifu me dejó a cargo del entrenamiento de ustedes, yo nunca entrene a Maestros de Kung Fu, probablemente lo tendré que hacer, pero Shifu jamás me entrenó para eso.

Po: Bueno, si quieres que te ayude en algo, quizás yo pueda…

Tigresa: No Po, creo que ya me has ayudado bastante por hoy, si quieres hablemos de otra cosa.

Po: Ah, bueno, ¿Qué crees que harás dentro de 10 años?

La pregunta que hizo el panda despertó la curiosidad de ella, la maestra tampoco tenía muy seguro lo que haría en su futuro, lo único que pensaba era en seguir su entrenamiento para ser una gran maestra del Kung Fu, pero ella sabía que había otras cosas. La vida que ella conocía muy bien era guiada por el Kung Fu, pero si su vida fuera guiada por otras cosas, como el amor, algo de lo que ella no tenía mucha idea de lo que era, tal vez eso le daría un cambio que ella necesitaría para llenar su experiencia de vida, o tal vez, algo más dentro de ella.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: "Un día como otros"**

_"Espero que cumplas con tu deber"_

* * *

El sol ya había salido, era un nuevo día en el valle, pocos eran los que caminaban por las calles, todo normal, exactamente igual, el cielo estaba nublado, probablemente llovería en la tarde, eso afectaría muy poco en las actividades de cada día, pero eso ayudara a muchos en poco tiempo, aún no lo saben.

El Maestro Shifu ya se había levantado hace horas, ya se había dado el entrenamiento y también había finalizado el mismo, unos minutos luego cada guerrero se fue a pasar el tiempo en distintos lugares, unos bajaron al pueblo, otros se quedaron en el palacio, pero pronto bajaran las escaleras para salvar el día, faltaban 2 horas para el mediodía.

* * *

El padre de Po, el Sr. Ping, cumplía con su trabajo de cocinero en su restaurante, sus clientes eran leales a su buena comida, eran los mismos, pero siempre había uno que era nuevo y quería echar una probada a la sopa, el ganso podía ver a sus clientes, contentos, comiendo su sopa, eso lo relajaba, le hacía sentir que siempre hacía un buen trabajo, se sentía más querido por los demás, a veces él se sentía solo, pero era por poco tiempo, y eso ya no importaba, al menos no en ese momento.

Cerdo 1: Hola Sr. Ping, lo mismo de siempre

Sr. Ping: Aquí tienes, disfrútalo.

Cerdo 1: Gracias Ping ─dijo y se fue a una mesa, se acercaba otro cliente al mostrador.

Cerdo 2: Hola Ping, lo mismo de ayer, por favor.

Sr. Ping: ¿Cómo no? Espérame unos segundos y te entrego el pedido ─dijo, saco más platos limpios debajo del mostrador, tenía varias cosas almacenadas debajo.

Cerdo 2: Bien, por cierto, ¿Cómo se encuentra su hijo? ─pregunto, Ping lo había escuchado y respondió tranquilamente.

Sr. Ping: Muy bien, sigue cumpliendo su sueño de ser el Guerrero Dragón, y yo, siendo el mejor cocinero del Valle de la Paz ─respondió con una sonrisa.

Cerdo 2: Que bueno.

Sr. Ping: Bien, aquí tienes tu sopa.

Cerdo 2: Gracias Sr. Ping ─se va a una mesa desocupada─, ah dígale al Guerrero Dragón gracias por lo de ayer de mi parte, ¿Sí?

Sr. Ping: No hay Problema.

Cerdo 2: Gracias.

Mientras Ping seguía picando los vegetales para hacer más pedidos, podía ver a sus clientes comer en sus mesas, podía ver pasar a los aldeanos por la entrada del restaurante, podía ver a los pequeños, agarrados de sus madres, niños corriendo y gritando de alegría, eso le trajo algunos recuerdos, de él y su hijo, Po, el pulso se le aceleró un poco pero era normal cuando se sentía así, no logró soltar una lágrima, sólo dijo unas palabras a nadie, porque no había nadie frente a él, aunque cualquiera podía escucharlo desde el mostrador, pero no había nadie. Sin su hijo a su lado, sólo pudo decir:

Sr. Ping: Ay Po… ¿Cuánta suerte me has traído hijo?

* * *

Aquellos guerreros que habían bajado las escaleras, o sea Po, Mono, Mantis y Víbora, todos ellos ya se habían dispersado por el valle para continuar el día y divertirse a la manera de cada uno. Po se fue al restaurante de su padre, Mono se fue a visitar a su amigo, Mantis continuó con su trabajo de patrullaje, y Víbora pensó en ir a comprar comida para sus amigos, luego recordó que ya no le quedaba más dinero, y no volvería a tener más hasta dentro de un par de días, finalmente fue hasta un lago en las afueras del valle, no muy lejos. Todos se sentían felices, pero siempre deberían estar alerta, el peligro no avisa cuando llega, y ellos estarían preparados.

Era mediodía y el restaurante al que iba Po estaba con pocos clientes, igual que siempre, normalmente se llena en la tarde ya que la mayoría de los aldeanos, como bien era sabido, cocina en sus hogares, el panda podría conseguir una mesa fácilmente. Cuando Po llego, su padre aún seguía picando los vegetales, aunque ya no habían muchos clientes con hambre, parecía que no era necesario cocinar más. El ganso volteó la mirada a la entrada de su restaurante y pudo ver a su hijo, el cual obviamente le sacó una sonrisa inmediata.

Sr. Ping: ¡Hijo! ─dijo, salió de la cocina para abrazar a su hijo.

Po: Hola Papá ─dijo, se dieron un abrazo de unos segundos.

Sr. Ping: Bien hijo, ¿A qué has venido esta vez? ¿Quieres comer algo? ¿Quieres hacer una reservación?

Po: No papá, no es nada, solo vine para ver si todo anda bien por aquí.

Sr. Ping: oh, pues sí, todo anda bien por aquí hijo.

Po: Bien, me podrías hacer unos dumplings papá, es que tengo un día largo y quisiera comer algo en el camino.

Sr. Ping: Muy bien hijo, pero no te olvides de ayudarme en la cocina para la próxima.

Po: Lo hare papá ─respondió, recibiendo la comida─, gracias.

Sr. Ping: ¡Adiós hijo! ─le gritó, mientras él se iba corriendo del restaurante.

El ganso nuevamente volvió a la cocina, la sopa ya estaba lista y no quedaban clientes, subió las escaleras y se fue a dormir tranquilamente, luego seguiría trabajando.

* * *

En el Palacio de Jade, rodeado de un gran silencio al igual de paz, el Maestro Shifu seguía meditando en su habitación, luego de minutos salió de la habitación y llamo a Tigresa, ella también seguía en su cuarto, el panda rojo camino hasta la habitación de la felina y golpeó la puerta, ella abrió la puerta luego de unos segundos sin contestar.

Shifu: Hola Tigresa, por casualidad, ¿Estas ocupada?

Tigresa: No maestro, ¿Por qué pregunta?

Shifu: Acompáñame, tengo algo que decirte.

Tigresa: ¿Qué? ─dijo sin entender, mientras veía a su maestro alejarse─, espere maestro.

Luego de unos minutos, dentro del Salón de los guerreros, Shifu y Tigresa se pararon frente al estanque que había debajo de la estatua de un dragón.

Shifu: Muy bien Tigresa, ¿Por qué crees que te traje hasta aquí?

Tigresa: No lo sé maestro, ¿Por qué me trajo aquí?

Shifu: Mira Tigresa, hace bastante tiempo he pensado en algo, tú demostrarte ser la mejor maestra en Kung Fu que hubiera en toda esta región, sin duda, eso te traerá muchas cosas, yo no podré estar aquí mucho tiempo enseñándoles a ti y a tus compañeros, todo lo que sé te lo enseñaré a ti, y solo a ti… hija mía, me gustaría que tú fueras, la próxima maestra del Palacio de Jade.

La Maestra Tigresa no pudo seguir hablando, el futuro que se había estado preguntando, esa duda que tenía sobre qué hacer, esta podría ser la solución, podía ser una señal sobre qué era lo que tenía que hacer, solamente tendría que aceptar, pero… ¿Cómo?

Shifu: Salgamos afuera, te lo explicaré afuera.

* * *

**Bueno, ese fue el capítulo, no creo que tarde mucho en subir el siguiente, continuaré con el último dialogo de este cap. y bueno, dejen comentarios, los que quieran ya que me ayudaría a saber más que es lo que le faltaria poner o hacer otras cosas, como sea me despido, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
